


Klance one shots

by Xspacethenax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xspacethenax/pseuds/Xspacethenax
Summary: klance one shot smut/lemon. (This is old I will do a new version now that I can actually write)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be for a mature audience ad it contains sex scenes.

It started out so innocently. They were only going to watch a movie after all. After awhile lance got bored which isn't surprisin given his short attention span.he didn't mean to start things at first just trying to be pesky. Lance began by lacing kisses down kieths cheek and jaw, until he accidentally found kieths sweet spot causing him to moan lightly. Lance being the little shit that he is decides to tease him. He lightly kissed the spot slowly and repeatedly. Keith bit his lip trying very hard to focus on the movie. Lance rolled his eyes wanting more attention. Lance lightly bit the spot and keith gasped turning to lance. He smirked "well mr... aren't you feeling dominant" he said slightly suductivly. Lance bit his lip and tilted his neck silently asking for keiths touch, as if he read his mind he began to lightly suck a mark on hid sensitive neck. Lance let out a soft moan closing his eyes and running his hand through keiths hair. Keith slowly shifted his position so he was straddling lance. He began to gently grind sending shivers up the smaller males spine. Lance let out a few more deep moans as keith kept up his work. Lance could feel his pants grow tighter, and as he was wearing jeans it quickly became uncomfortable. He whimpered to get keiths attention. Keith looked at him awaiting his words. "MY jeans take them off." Lance said blushing. Keith pecked lances lips and pulled down his jeans slowly. (I'm switching to lances pov cause it's easier) keith finally pulled them down after what felt like forever and I bit my lip. He looked at me and put his head right over mine looking me dead in the eyes sexually. "When you really feel it I wanna hear my name." I nod submissively as a blush crept over my face. He began kissing from my neck to the line of my boxers stopping to leave a hockey on my hips. I moaned lightly at his gentle but pleasure filled touch. He started lightly palming me through my boxers making me whimper. He smirked kissing me through my boxers before looking at me for aproval in taking them off. I nodded and took a deep breath while he took them off. He immediately put my length in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head making my hips thrust. I whimpered and moaned as his tounge swirled around my tip. He pulled up slowly sucking as he did. I watched patientlyas he pulled off our shirts and his leggings and boxers. I blushed at his hard on finding myself accidentally staring. "You can touch it" he said with a giggle in a flirty voice. I blushed and looked at his eyes seeing the want I began slowly stroking him which made him purr softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I froze I loved when he gave me that look. He leaned over to our nightstand pulling our a few necessities. I bit my lips while he rolled on the condom and put lube on his length and fingers. "I'll be gentle" he cooed sexually. "O-okay" I said biting my lip. He lined a finger up at my entrance and kissed my hip before slowly pushing it into my warm entrance. I closed my eyes enjoyingthe pleasure not yet feeling any pain. He looked at me seeing my positive response he slid in the second and final finger. I lightly moaned as he twisted them inside me. I bit my lip when he began to thrust them but it was no use I moaned in pure pleasure. After another minute or two he decided I was loose enough and lined up at my entrance. He looked at me and smiled softly "deep breaths." He said before slowly pushing in. I whimpered and clung to his neck digging my nails into his back. He rubbed my waist for awhile till I nod giving him permission to move. He carefully layed me down than started to slowly thrust his hips gradually gaining speed. I moaned rather loudly as he did so enjoyingthe sound of his groans with each flick of the hips. He kept at it beginning to massage my hips intensifying the pleasure I was receiving. I let out a few more moans. "Keith ngh harder" I begged. He obeyed breathing heavily as he tried to keep a good consistency. I moaned his name loudly when he hit my spot. He paused for a split second to regain himself before hitting my sweet spot hardly over and over again. I yelled his name feeling myself become closer. I leaned forward and kissed him as he kept moving. I pulled back looking him in the eyes as I came. He blushed and came inside me soon after. He smiled as we fell on the bed next to eachother panting roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my work~thena


End file.
